Goblimon
Goblimon is an Evil Digimon. It has the appearance of a mischief-loving, troublesome . As it has a devious personality lacking in courage, it never acts alone, and always attacks as a group concealed in buildings or the bowers of a forest. However, if they come to a disadvantage, they flee as fast as they can, scattering in all directions. Accordingly, its intelligence is only a little higher than other Rookie Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/goburimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Goburimon] Attacks *'Goblin Strike'This attack retains its original name of "Goburi Strike" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Championship, and on . (Goburi Strike): Throws a fireball at the opponent at . In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links Goblimon fires the fireball from the tip of its club. *'Life Shield' (Living Shield): Lowers enemy's attack's power. *'Goburi Rush': Makes multiple attacks with a hammer. * : Summons a large boulder and throws it. *'Goburi Bomb'This attack is named "Goblin Bomb" in Digimon Battle.: Throws a huge fireball that explodes on impact. Design Goblimon is a green -like Digimon with yellow eyes, short red mohawk hair, and pointy ears. It has two large teeth in its mouth, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. It wears a pierced ring on its left ear and a light brown sleeveless jacket that is open with brown trim and has black leather adorned by metal orbs near its shoulders. It also wears a brown belt and a light brown loincloth. Goblimon carries a wooden club with screws on it, and a metallic ornament under its hilt. Etymologies ;Goburimon (ゴブリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *'Ja:' Goburi. From "|ゴブリン|Goburin}}. ;Goblimon Name used in some American English media. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Adventure tri. A Goblimon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers A Goblimon bio-emerged in the Real World and fought Rika and , but it was not much of an opponent. When was nearby and his powers were activated, it digivolved to Fugamon and was destroyed by Renamon. Digimon Frontier Some Goblimon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Data Squad When recounts the humans' attack on the ten years ago, his description includes a Goblimon fleeing from and being deleted by the humans. A Goblimon is among the inhabitants of the Holy Capital, and shows up at the arena when the DATS arrive. A Goblimon is among the specimens being held by Akihiro Kurata in Relena Norstein's room. Some time after 's defeat, Marcus "arbitrates" a dispute between a group of Goblimon and a group of Shamanmon. Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Active Burst Mode!! A group of Goblimon, led by an Ogremon, are sent by to attack Rhythm, , , and . The DATS Digimon defeat most of the Goblimon, while stays back to hold off the rest. Digimon World Data Squad Goburimon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Spent 500 bits. *Have 1000 bits. Goburimon is also a requirement for Candlemon, Hagurumon, and Numemon. Digimon Fusion After 's village was attacked and he began searching for his parents, he was harassed by a group of Goblimon. made short work of them, which prompted the two to start travelling together. Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Goburimon appears as a wild digimon that can be fought early in the game. He can use Magma Bomb which deals huge damage. These enemies sometimes drop Meat upon defeat. They also appear as customers in Monochrome's Shop. Interestingly, they accept the goods for higher prices than normal. In Drill Tunnel, there are 4 Goburimons. During dirt dumping, these Goburimons will not attack the player (two of them even saying thanks to the player for dumping the dirt). Digimon World 2 Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon. Goburimon appears in Data Domain, Disk Domain, and Web Domain prior to the Blood Knight's invasion. Digimon World 3 Goburimon can be found in Asuka's Protocol Forest (inside the forest), and Asuka's Protocol Ruins. Red colored Goburimon can be found Asuka's Bullet Valley and Asuka's North Badlands. In the PAL version of the game, Goburimon can be found in Amaterasu's Plug Cape, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World 4 In the game, he's called Goburimon. He is very much seen in Death Valley, especially in Goblin Fortress. Digimon World Re:Digitize Goblimon is an enemy Digimon. Recruitable Goblimon can be found in Ancient Bone Swamp (Canyon), it guard the Night CanyonNight Canyon, in order to recruit it, protagonist must collect few of stones around the place, once few of them collected, talk to Goblimon and keep selecting first options, and then Goblimon joins a city, it'll sent to protagonist a message with attached card, Commandramon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Goblimon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Ogremon, Kuwagamon, Stingmon, Gaogamon, and Tyrannomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Goblimon is a Nature Virus type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tanemon and Gigimon can digivolve into Ogremon, Nanimon, Woodmon, and Gaogamon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Goburimon is the first opponent of the first and second Steep Road's Battle Arena. He uses the "Out of Control" Deck. The Goburimon card is #033 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 500 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Goburi Bomb": inflicts 300 damage. * "Goburi Strike": inflicts 300 damage. * "Goburi Rush": inflicts 300 damage. Digimon World DS Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon, Tyrannomon or Bakemon depending on its stats. A Goburimon also appears as the very first enemy. Goburimon can be found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Goburimon is #053 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 118 HP, 118 MP, 82 Attack, 72 Defense, 51 Spirit, 50 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Money Saver 1 traits. Goburimon dwells in the Chip Forest. Goburimon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Ogremon, Minotarumon, or Nanimon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Goburimon, your Digimon must be at least LV12 with 60 attack. Goburimon can DNA Digivolve into Apemon with Tapirmon or Terriermon, to Numemon with Hagurumon, or to HiAndromon with RookChessmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Goblimon is #049, and is a Rookie-level, HP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Water and Light elements. It possesses the Critical and Escaping Feet traits. It dwells in the Label Forest. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Ogremon. Goblimon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Ogremon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Goblimon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Goblimon can DigiFuse to Minotarumon with Armadillomon, to Musyamon with Dracmon, to Leomon (Spade) with Gaomon and Coronamon, or to Leomon (Heart) with Terriermon and Salamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Goblimon is a Earth Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Ogremon, Gaogamon, Growlmon, Greymon (Blue), and Nanimon. Its special attack is Goblin Strike and its support skill is Haymaker which increases critical hits by 15%. In Complete Edition, Goblimon can also digivolve to Coredramon (Green). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Goblimon is #033 and is a Earth Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Ogremon, Gaogamon, Growlmon, Greymon (Blue), Nanimon, and Coredramon (Green). Its special attack is Goblin Strike and its support skill is Haymaker which increases critical hits by 15%. Digimon World Championship Goburimon digivolves from Pagumon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 battles, Centarumon with 20 Beast AP, Wizardmon with 10 Data AP and Ogremon pass time. Digimon Battle Goburimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Ogremon. Goburimon also has a card digivolution that has Ogremon digivolve to Mummymon and Pharaohmon, and a second card digivolution of Etemon and KingEtemon, rather than the natural Etemon and MetalEtemon. Digimon Masters Goblimon is an obtainable Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Ogremon at LVL 11, Etemon at LVL 25, and MetalEtemon at LVL 41. KingEtemon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Fortune Goblimon is the second boss of Root Grassland. Digimon All-Star Rumble Goblimon are a minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Factory Town, King's Castle, Coela Beach, and Lava Pit story mode stages. They aren't very strong but focus on swarming with numbers, and they attack with their clubs. Digimon Heroes! Goburimon can digivolve to Orgemon and Centalmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Goblimon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Ogremon. Digimon Links Goblimon digivolves from Tsunomon, and can digivolve to Ogremon, Gaogamon, Growlmon, Greymon (Blue), and Nanimon. Digimon ReArise Goblimon digivolves from Tsunomon and will digivolve to Nanimon or Ogremon. Notes and references